Camp Maple Prologue
by Leifgreen
Summary: Three young Maplers take a trip to Camp Maple to level and perfect there skills, but a mistake at a Camping event sets off a chain of events that will force these three Campers and there talking Snail: Snide 'da Snail to become more then they bargend for.


Camp maple-prologue.

Prologue.

The nice scent of the pine trees and the feeling of the pine-cones crushing below our feet triggered a wonderful feeling as we walked into the "Camp maple" Grounds.

Leaves and pine needles were falling on my dark brown hair as I and my good friends carry our heavy back packs to our cabin.

"Cabin number 777" I said pointing to a small wooden cabin.

My good and stunning friend: Stephanie packed the most out of all of us. She and Andy think they need to pack more then 3 pairs of clothes. Ha, ha!

Last but not least, my good pal "Andy" Who calls me KK When my name is Caleb, was looking around in paranoia since he's a germ-a-phobic. It's sort of funny in an odd way.

We un-pack and empty out our rough and worn out back packs on the Cabin's floor. The cabin was quite spacious with many hidden drawers and cabinets to hide and or keep stuff! Can you readers keep a secret? I hid my stash of cakes and Salads I got at Victoria Island back at Maple Land in a secret drawer by my small bed with fuzzy blue sheets.

We all soon heard a loud horn on a long pole, go off.

Everyone in OUR camp grounds was already outside.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"Beats me. It's best we think it's for like a meeting of campers or something" replied Andy.

"Meeting of campers?" I shouted.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!" A very grumpy and manly voice cried over a mega phone.

I pressed my face against the window and Saw all the campers outside, but we were the only ones not over there.

I peel my face off the window and run out the door.

"Were late!" Stephanie cried as we all run down our propertie's small hill to be part of the meeting.

We finally arrive and salute to the scout leader.

"Eh? Who are these newbs?" The scout leader said pointing a sword at us.

A little man, a bowman, walked up with a clip-board and was flipping pages.

"These three?" He asked.

"This here with the dark brown hair is Caleb, and the short guy with black hair is Andy, and this young girl here is…. Stephanie."

"Really?" wondered the leader.

"What Cabin do you abide in?" he asked.

"Cabin number 777, sir!" I said standing straight up.

"Hmm….What's your levels?" he asked with an even more grumpy voice.

"Were all level 5, sir." I replied.

The scout leader started laughing and tearing up.

"Well get in line." He said calmly.

We all jump into the line of campers of all classes, and station our attention towards the scout leader. He was paceing around handing us uniforms because we are the NEWBS!

The scout leader was a scrawny, yet tall warrior with a badge sash around his chest and sides.

He held a high level warrior sword, though I could not tell what it was.

"It seems since you 3 did not even bother changing class back at Maple Land, You'll haft to do it here." He said.

"you'll haft to earn your class badges."

"Woo-hoo!" I shouted with my arms in the air.

"We get to have our class changed here at "Camp Maple!"

"Is that a good thing?" Andy asked nervously.

Stephanie remained polite, still in a saluting pose, ignoring Andy and I talking.

"But sir, There aren't much people back at the new player cabins." The little bowman whispered in the scout leaders ears.

"Three will make plenty out of the new players back there" The leader replied.

"All right you three!" he yelled as I and Andy nervously smiled.

"Report to the south when you put your uniforms on when you yet there. I wont you three to stay at the new player grounds until you get your class changed."

"But we just got here." Stephanie said.

"Here take a map." He said handing us a small piece of paper with crayon sketches making a map.

"Cool!" I cried as we waved good bye to everyone.

"Little scampers" The scout master mummers under his breath.

"Ok, Where were we?" he resumed shouting in the mega phone.

The three of us followed the funny map until we found a large gap in the ground with a small amount of cabins, and we look at the map once more, to see the spot was marked with a X.

"Well this is crap." I said.

Written by: Leifgreen.


End file.
